


How many more days?

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, pillowhumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: You're left with pretty interesting thoughts after speaking on the phone with Jake.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader, Jake Kiszka/You
Kudos: 5





	How many more days?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short something the other day and I kinda want to write more of these for all the boys.

Imagine:

I was laying in bed trying to sleep, but I just couldn't relax and fall asleep after talking with Jake on the phone... I was a little horny and needy. Sometimes my fingers aren’t enough, on nights like this when he's away I would have to get up, remove my sleep shorts and gather some pillows.  
I like to strategically place a couple of them on the bed to sit on. 

Luckily I was already semi wet, so I finally sat on the pillows and slowly started grinding on them. The contact, the sweet friction felt good but nothing spectacular... until I closed my eyes and imagined I wasn't alone.   
I like to pretend I was sitting on Jake’s lap instead. 

I pictured him wearing tight pants as usual, I could almost feel the warmth of his body and his cock getting hard under me. I immediately felt myself getting wetter at the thought so I stared moving a little faster, back and forth. I had to stop a moment to rub my clit over my soft panties. 

I kept my eyes closed and I could perfectly picture his face in my mind, his smile and his voice…oh my God his voice...it was all in my head but I could still hear it so clearly it’s crazy. 

As I was getting close, a smile on my face, an idea came to my mind "What if he was outside the room?". If he was home I’d leave the door a little bit open on porpuse, just enough to allow him to peek inside. He could see my body moving and hear me pleasuring myself as I quietly call his name. 

I felt closer to orgasm so I moved my panties to the side, my naked pussy now visible for him. An open invitation. I took my hand down betweek my legs to spread the wetness with my fingers, paying special attentio to my clit. I wanted to make myself come like he does, first by stimulating my most sensitive spot then he'd make me come again with his fingers or his cock inside of me and that was all I needed.


End file.
